


Movie Night Gone Right

by toenails_for_twinks



Category: Sam & Max (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toenails_for_twinks/pseuds/toenails_for_twinks
Summary: Yeah
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Movie Night Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for dying for like a year, lol, but I am back with a decent length fluffy story. I will probably do a ch 2 if people are interested. ALSO I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO FORMAT THIS SO SORRY IF IT'S HARD TO READ!!! also the lovely @moth1988 inspired me to start writing again :-)

Max was never known for his patience. Rather, he was remembered for his lack of it. Thumping  
his foot and pacing around, he waited for his partner, Sam. "Today is supposed to be movie-night," Max  
grumbled, "and at this rate, Sam'll be too tired to watch and fall asleep during a good part again!"

Sighing and stretching as he placed his feet on his desk, he glanced impatiently at the clock.  
"Half-past 10," Max muttered to himself, "Sam was supposed to be home an hour ago." As he got up to  
call Sam, the tall dog burst through the office door.

"Sorry I'm so late, little buddy," Sam apologized, hanging his hat and coat up, "there was some  
real bad traffic on my way back." Max thumped his foot and let out a low grumble but forgot his anger  
when he noticed that Sam had brought home some snacks from Bosco's. Observing that Max had located  
the food, Sam shook the bag a little and said, "Figured you'd enjoy something to, uh, eat while we watch  
our movie tonight."

Max dramatically clasped his hands together and exclaimed, "Aww, pal, you're too good to me!"  
Caught off guard, Sam sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya really think so, Max?" he inquired.  
Grinning up at him, Max responded, "Of course, Sam! You're the best person I know." Blushing at this  
unexpected bit of praise, Sam swallowed thickly. "I, uh... Thank you, pal!" he beamed.

As Sam popped the film into the VCR, Max poured two glasses of cola. Once the lights were  
dimmed, the food set up, and the two companions seated comfortably, Sam pressed the "play" button. The  
opening credits began to roll, and Max dug his hand into the bag of off-brand chips. Sam looked down  
and smiled as his little buddy stuffed the handful of chips into his mouth and chewed noisily. "He never  
was one for manners, was he?" Sam mused, "But that's what makes him so lovable." Sam gulped as he  
caught himself going down that path of thought for the hundredth time. "Not now," he scolded himself,  
"watch the movie and don't think about how cute he looks... There I go again!"

As Max laughed at the excessive violence, Sam couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to  
romantic thoughts about the little lagomorph. Sam had chosen this movie for Max, knowing the guy had  
an affinity for movies that overwhelmed the senses with action-packed scenes. He didn't particularly  
enjoy this kind of flick, but it was worth watching because he could see his little buddy smile and laugh  
like that. Giving up the fight against his mind, he rested his cheek on his paw and gazed at Max for the  
remainder of the film.

Once the end credits began, Sam plummeted back to reality. "Did I just spend an hour and a half  
staring at Max?" he wondered to himself, feeling ashamed. Max stretched and got up. "What did ya think  
of this one?" Max asked as he went to flip the light switch on, "I really liked the scene where the car flips  
into the ocean and explodes." Sam chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, pal," Sam apologized, "I wasn't paying  
attention."

Disappointed, Max's ears drooped a little. "Aw man," Max pouted, "how come?" Biting his lip,  
Sam came up with a lie on the spot. There was no way he was telling Max how he felt yet. "I, uh, have a  
lot of work tomorrow, and I was thinking about the best way to get it done."

Max snickered. "That totally seems like something you'd do, you workaholic, you," he teased,  
poking Sam playfully on the nose. Feeling his stomach do nervous flips, Sam's tail began wagging despite  
his best efforts to remain aloof. He was always weak to Max's playful teasing. "Um, how about you  
explain the basic plot of the movie to me?" Sam suggested, "From what I did see, it looked interesting."

Ears perking back up, Max rejoined, "Of course! It was surprisingly good." Sam felt better upon  
seeing that his little buddy was smiling again. "Thanks, pal," he laughed softly. Max began describing the  
storyline. Sam nodded and smiled as Max spoke animatedly about his favorite scenes (violent ones, of  
course) and the characters.

As his little buddy droned on, he found himself directing his attention to the way Max moved  
rather than the words he spoke. He thought the way Max gestured with his hands and the way his ears  
bounced up and down when he spoke was charming. Sam let out a muted sigh. Max did not notice or did  
not care and kept going.

Before Sam could think about what he was doing, he placed a kiss on Max's forehead. The  
lagomorph froze in place, his face and ears turning deep pink. Realizing what he had done, Sam cupped  
his paws over his mouth. "Oh, God, uh..." Sam stammered, glancing around restlessly, "I'm so sorry, I  
wasn't thinking-"

"I don't mind," squeaked a quiet voice. Sam blinked once, twice. "Pardon?" Sam asked, not  
certain he had heard correctly. "I said, I don't mind, ya big lug," said the voice, belonging to Max. The  
short rabbit yanked Sam's tie so he could reach his face and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Ask next  
time, will ya?" Max teased, his grin growing wider as he saw Sam flush.

Sam became even redder than before and his eyes began to well up with tears. "Sorry, Max,"  
sputtered Sam, feeling flustered. "Hey, hey, it's okay!" Max answered, feeling a little guilty for making  
Sam feel bad, "I was just kiddin'. Kiss me any time you want." Seeing that Sam was still feeling unsure,  
Max rubbed soothing, senseless shapes with no names into his partner's back, "Hey, I mean it. I like ya,  
too."

"Really?" Sam whimpered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Really," Max returned,  
pulling Sam into a hug. They stayed in each other's embrace as long as they dared before pulling away.  
Sam had stopped crying and a reserved smile had made his way across his face. Max returned the smile  
tenfold.

Together, they picked up the empty chip bags and candy wrappers from their evening's activities.  
Sam felt the touch of his partner linger on his skin. "I wonder what this makes us, now," he thought aloud.  
"It means we have to go on a date, soon, dummy," said Max playfully as he leaned upon Sam's desk, "and  
_you're_ the one paying." Sam chuckled. "You crack me up, little buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM FOR READING! ALSO TY TO MY FRIEND WHO GAVE ME THE CONFIDENCE TO POST AGAIN


End file.
